Regret
by summerparadox
Summary: Aku pergi setelah menunda berkali-kali. LeoN/Neo couple. VIXX. short story.


**REGRET**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **summerparadox**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hurt. Drama**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC. Plotless, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEON/NEO, Taekwon-Hakyeon**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Cha Hakyeon memasuki Black Jack Cafe dengan santai dan duduk di sudut cafe secepat mungkin. Pelayan cafe mendatanginya dan menanyakan pesanannya. Hakyeon memesan segelas kopi hitam.

Limabelas menit ia terduduk sendirian di meja berisi dua kursi itu. Pesanannya datang. Saat itu juga orang yang membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya datang.

Jung Leo menarik kursi di depan Hakyeon.

"Seperti biasa kau terlambat. Kali ini apa?"

"Kau tau kondisi pusat kota seperti apa,"

Hakyeon mengambil mugnya dan menyesap kopinya.

"Kau tetap seperti Leo yang aku kenal. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Kecuali potongan rambutmu,"

Leo terdiam. Ia lebih memilih menatap gelas kopi miliknya.

"Jadi, ada apa? Mengingat usahamu untuk bertemu denganku sangatlah besar, sepertinya ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kau katakan,"

Lagi-lagi Leo terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia meragu. Jujur saja Cha Hakyeon yang ada di depannya sangat berbeda dengan Cha Hakyeon yang dikenalnya saat masih bersamanya waktu itu.

"Kau ingin menikah?" Hakyeon kembali buka suara. Jujur saja ia gemas melihat tingkah Leo yang tetap bungkam. Butuh waktu satu minggu baginya membulatkan tekad untuk datang menemui Leo.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa? Aku datang ke sini bukannya untuk melihat kau tetap bungkam, Leo. Kau seperti membawaku kembali kepada masalalu,"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Ha?"

"Jangan menjauhiku seperti ini,"

Tiba-tiba, ingatan masalalu melintas di pikirannya. Perihal Leo yang selalu mengabaikannya, meragukannya, dan Leo yang seolah menganggapnya pengganggu. Lantas, emosi yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam meluap.

"Kau ingin jawaban aku yang sebenarnya, atau jawaban yang menyenangkan hatimu?"

"Aku butuh jawaban sebenarnya,"

Hakyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Kupikir setelah menjauh darimu dan memulai hidup baru aku bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari hal-hal yang pernah ada tentangmu. Aku bisa lepas dari perasaan yang belum tuntas kepadamu. Aku bisa melenyapkan segala rindu yang menggebu. Itulah sebabnya aku pergi menjauh. meninggalkanmu untuk menanggalkan perasaan sayang itu. Aku ingin bahagia. Meski bukan denganmu yang tidak bersedia."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku,"

"Benar aku mencintaimu Leo. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Aku selalu heran padamu. Saat aku memilih pergi, kau selalu menahanku untuk tetap di sisimu. Kau memberi tanda bahwa kau sedang belajar menerima. Kau seolah menunjukkan kepadaku agar aku tetap mencintaimu. Dan, semua perlakuanmu membuatku berpikir ulang. Berkali-kali aku menunda pergi. Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan belajar membuka hati. Namun, semua percuma. Sepanjang waktu berlalu yang aku dapat hanyalah luka. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar menerima. Kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan yang tidak main-main kurasakan kepadamu."

Leo diam. Ia meresapi semua kata yang keluar dari bibir Hakyeon. Leo tau, itu semua adalah curahan hati Hakyeon yang ia pendam selama ini. Tapi, Leo tidak pernah menyangka Hakyeon akan seterluka itu atas semua kelakuannya.

...

"Leo, entah sadar ataupun tidak, kau selalu menarik ulur hatiku. Kau selalu meragukan perasaanku yang begitu dalam hanya menginginkanmu. Kau seperti ular yang melingkari langkahku. Namun enggan menjadi bagian hidupku. Kau hanya ingin bermain-main. Sementara aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi mainan,"

Hakyeon menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tau sudah terlalu banyak mengoceh. Tapi ia tidak perduli. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya selama ini.

"Kau harusnya tau aku yang sudah terlalu lelah memendam rindu. Itulah mengapa akhirnya aku memilih pergi. Aku memilih mematikan saja perasaanku. Meski tetap saja ada yang tersisa dan terasa pilu. Setiap kali kita tidak sengaja bertemu, kau seolah menyalahkanku. Menyalahkan aku yang memilih pergi,"

Leo mengerti maksud Hakyeon. Hakyeon benar. Dirinya memang selalu menyalahkan Hakyeon yang memilih pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Leo mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mempertahankan Hakyeon agar tetap ada di sisinya? Mengapa ia seegois itu dengan Hakyeon?

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau merenung, Leo. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadaku? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah diterima? Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang hanya ingin memainkan perasaanmu? Atau, bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang meragukan perasaanmu? Itu yang kurasakan."

"Jika akhirnya kini aku memilih pergi dan mencintai orang baru, jelaskanlah pada bagian mana aku bersalah kepadamu? Tidak perlu memikirkan jawabannya karena aku tidak butuh jawabanmu. Perasaan padamu tak ada lagi. meskipun ada, akan kubunuh secepatnya."

Hakyeon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Leo yang masih terdiam mencerna semua yang dikatakan Hakyeon.

Dari awal ini semua memang salahnya. Salahnya yang menganggap remeh keberadaan Cha Hakyeon yang jelas-jelas mencintainya sepenuh hati. Maka, biarkanlah saat ini ia menyesali kebodohannya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

a/n : Akhirnya cerita ini berakhir dengan gajenya(?)

Hello! masih adakah yang mengenali saya? saya mengganti username dari edelweisse, menjadi summerparadox^^ heuheu tiga bulan lebih hiatus rasanya asing ketika menulis kembali :" btw, saya kembali sebagai diri saya yang katanya queen of hurt. jujur aja menurut saya ini masih kurang hurt. gak kerasa hurtnya malah.

jangan lupa sumbangkan kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review!

.

.

.

.

salam hangat

summerparadox.


End file.
